


【DN】猛牛牧场

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Breastfeeding, Incontinence, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 但丁拥有一座小小的牧场，牧场里有两头恶魔奶牛。但丁每天最爱做的事情就是和那两头奶牛混在一起。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	【DN】猛牛牧场

**Author's Note:**

> 有孕期Play，语言伤害，皮肉伤害，失禁。

“尼禄~”但丁捧着一大捆稻草漫无目的地走在他的牧场内，嘴里呼唤着他最爱的奶牛们，然而他呼唤了好几次都没有回应，他轻笑着摇了摇头。“我怎么就忘了呢，我亲爱的小尼禄们昨天就被关起来了。”

但丁走到了牧场的一处，他用后背撞开了木屋的大门，只听黑漆漆的屋内传来微弱的呻吟声。但丁调笑般轻舔着自己的下嘴唇，他的鼻翼微微煽动着，浓郁地奶香味充斥在他嗅觉体系中。但丁悄悄放下了手中的稻草，点亮了屋内唯一一盏油灯，只见两只白得发光的奶牛互相磨蹭在一起。

他们的眼睛被黑色的布料包裹住，双手也被锁链死死地固定在头上，仅有充斥着乳汁的胸口互相细微地触碰着，靠着这样轻微地摩擦感以缓解涨奶的痛苦。其中一位短毛的乳牛不停地喘息着，就连他的呼吸间都散发着一股诱人的甜味，天知道他上个月才刚刚经历过生产，而另一只毛发略长的乳牛则用脑袋不停地轻蹭着地板，轻微扭动着腰身以缓解怀孕时带来的酸痛以至于暴露的下体正分泌着透明的液体，两位的嘴里都不停地呢喃着一个颇为熟悉的名字。

“但丁……唔嗯……但……”

“哦~我可怜的尼禄们，你们亲爱的但丁叔叔来了哦~”

但丁脚上那双胶质的雨靴在湿软的泥土上踩出一些浅浅的水坑，失去视觉的尼禄们在听到但丁声音的瞬间轻颤了一下，他们略带惊恐后退的模样引得但丁满足地微笑起来，他缓缓蹲了下来伸手轻抚过短发尼禄的脸庞，只见对方顺从地用滑嫩的舌头讨好地舔过他的掌心，温热的触感让但丁笑着去抚摸了另一位，然而Nero却不似尼禄般的听话，他反抗性地挣扎了一下，却被身后的锁链束缚住手脚，他呻吟着渴望自由。

但丁没有生气，他只是笑了笑，随后他扯动了帮助了尼禄的锁链，锁链互相碰撞发出的清脆响声，Nero发出轻微不舒适的哼声，他的下半身几乎腾空如果不是膝盖还能勉强触地的话。但丁收回了抚摸着尼禄脸颊的手，他转而用力地拍打着不听话的乳牛臀部，伴着皮肉发出的噼啪声，Nero控制不住地喘息，大量的唾液被分泌从而顺着未紧闭的唇上凝聚接着滴落在草堆上。

但丁颇为欣赏自己的劳动成果，他伸手握住了对方饱胀的胸部，随着手指揉搓挤压着乳头的行为，一些乳汁被挤了出来射在了干草上。

尼禄闻到了熟悉的奶味，他下意识地凑过去想要饮用，却同样被身后的锁链所束缚，但丁注意到了这点，他故意放松了一些锁链的距离，尼禄火急火燎地凑了上去，他咬住了对方散发着奶香的位置，过于干渴的嗓子在大量乳液的滋润下，让尼禄享受般地轻哼了几声，全然一副舒适的模样让但丁笑着轻拍了拍对方的脸。尼禄立刻松开了咬着对方乳头的牙齿，转而向着但丁的方向无意识地做出了索吻的举动。

但丁当然不会错失这个机会，他凑过去吻住对方的唇舌，浓郁的奶香让他无法割舍，与此同时，他灵巧的手指插入了Nero湿透的肉穴内，弯曲的手指钩弄着敏感的点让Nero被迫放大了喘息声，他反射性地想要踹向但丁，却因双腿间的束缚而被限制。但丁察觉到了Nero的行为，他故意加重了手上的力气，耳边瞬间传来对方加粗的喘息声，他坏笑着用舌头勾引着尼禄的舌头，将对方的舌头卷入自己的口腔内温柔地吮吸着，目光却一直盯着从不听话的Nero脸上。

尼禄察觉到了但丁的一心二用，他发出了不舒适地哼哼声，但丁松开了彼此纠缠在一起的唇舌，他空闲的手掌不停地抚摸着尼禄的腹部，过于温柔地举动让他无意识地轻喊着但丁的名字，但丁奖励般地吻过尼禄头顶的发丝，他不会告诉尼禄，他的孩子被他安置在维吉尔的身边，他只会坏心眼地告诉对方，他把他的孩子送去了魔界供恶魔们撕咬吞噬。

果然，当但丁说出这番话的时候，尼禄瞬间就反抗了起来。

尼禄恨不得用牙齿咬死但丁，他简直不敢相信但丁居然敢这么做。但丁带动着Nero往后退了几步，在他的控制下Nero彻底失去了与地面的支撑，他被迫靠在但丁的怀中，而但丁的手则揉捏着他挺起的腹部，没错，Nero也怀上了他的孩子，他不经意间地颤抖着，他在害怕但丁会将他腹中的孩子一并扔向魔界。

但丁只是安静地观望着尼禄发疯般的行为，他还不忘勾起嘴角啄吻着Nero的耳鬓。

尼禄在原地发狂似的横冲直撞，却无法伤及但丁半分，一直到他体力耗尽，但丁才抱着Nero缓缓出现在他身边，他无力地再次询问对方，依旧得到了同样的答复，他绝望地留下了眼泪。但丁在这时解开了他的眼罩，他的眼神无法聚焦在对方身上，他的意识中只存在着那位哭泣的婴儿，显然忘了自己身边存在着巨大的危险。

但丁安置好怀中的Nero后，他走到尼禄身边一把抓住了对方的头发，他用力将对方拉扯了起来，并且凶狠地吻上对方毫无反应的嘴唇，一些鲜血流了出来，伤口又很快的凝结，醇厚的奶腥味被暴力的铁锈味所代替，但丁从不满足于不会挣扎的尼禄，这样的尼禄不是他所欣赏的坏孩子，他收回了自己扯着对方的手。

但丁为了刺激尼禄对于生的渴望，他故意当着对方的面拨通了维吉尔的手机，随后他将手机放在尼禄的耳边，电话的那头传来了熟悉的婴儿哭泣声和维吉尔的谩骂声，尼禄的眼神瞬间有了光芒，他将目光重新对准了但丁。

但丁收回了手机对着维吉尔随便胡扯了几句就挂上了电话，他重新伸手伸手抬起了尼禄的脸，他凑到他的耳边告诉他，如果他表现得够好或许他还会良心发现地把孩子带回来给他看看。尼禄思想挣扎了一番后，他软下了自己的腰身，他用牙齿咬住了但丁的裤子拉链下一秒却被对方用力推开了脑袋。

但丁并不稀罕尼禄这种被迫讨好的举动，然后他思考了一下，他又退了几步重新拥抱起大腹便便的Nero，他故意将对方摆放到尼禄面前，注意到尼禄害怕性地后撤了一下，然后叹了口气，他上前含住了对方勃发的阴茎，清淡的麝香味慢慢充斥在了他的口腔。尼禄用舌头不停地舔弄着Nero敏感的器官，时不时的吮吸让他不由自主地发出黏腻的呻吟声，他的余光瞄到了抚摸着自己阴茎的但丁，他尝试性的伸手握住，没有遭到拒绝，他大胆地用指甲扣弄着敏感的龟头，嘴上的动作没有停止，每一下的深吞都能引起Nero反射性的挺腰，硕大的肚子带着微弱的胎动抵在他湿润的脸颊上，让他不经意间想起曾经怀孕时的快乐。

尼禄不知道但丁身上发生了什么，但是他能明显地察觉到但丁变了，变得很可怕。

随着Nero的喘息声越发急促，但丁知道对方快要高潮了，他将尼禄帮忙撸动的手拿开，单膝插入Nero的双腿之间，他左手臂锁住了对方的脖子，右手扶住自己的阴茎对准因高潮紧逼而开始快速收缩的肉穴口，一个挺身的动作，粗壮的阴茎顺势破开了收缩的肉壁，在惯性之下Nero给了尼禄一个深喉的可能。

Nero敏感的正冒着前液的龟头深深地插入了尼禄的喉咙口，他本能的呕吐反射让喉咙痉挛，柔软的喉头一阵阵地刺激着即将爆发的圆柱体，Nero放声的尖叫，精液混合着大量的尿液被释放入尼禄的口中。尼禄根本无法反抗地被迫吞咽却又被呛到，快速地吐出口中的阴茎，那些带着腥臭味的液体淋在他的脸上，他沉默的低下了头承受着这一切的发生。

但丁加快了自己在Nero体内的冲刺速度，就在即将高潮的刹那将自己从对方体内抽出，随后将Nero搁置在一旁感受着高潮的余温，他快速地扯动锁链将尼禄提了起来，看着对方污浊的脸，他伸出手揉搓了一把，便将准备射精的阴茎重新塞回温暖的肉穴内，尼禄反射性地夹紧，但丁并没有立马射出，他惯性地在对方体内抽插着，龟头每一次都死死地碾压过对方体内敏感的点，最后一次插入，龟头抵在产后尚未完全闭合的宫颈口上，大量浓厚浑浊的灰白色精液猛地射入了对方子宫内。

但丁伸手揉搓着对方饱满的胸部，他低头凑上去嗅闻了一会儿，张开嘴咬住一处乳头，他用力地吮吸着，带着些许甜味的乳汁被他大口地喝下，就像是嗷嗷待哺的婴儿。尼禄饱胀的双乳被但丁一吸而空，他无助地扭动着想要逃脱。但丁脸上挂着些许冷笑，他将自己疲软的阴茎从对方体内撤出，然后他再次扯动了锁链，就像这个月来每天都做的那样，为了提升尼禄的受孕率，他将对方摆放成了了跪拜着的姿势，以便提高受精卵的着床率。

至于另一旁的Nero，但丁又重新挂上虚假且温柔的微笑慢慢地走了过去。

—THE END—


End file.
